Hellsing: The Crimson Wood
by Suthe
Summary: The story is set after the valentines brother's attack on Hellsing. In which a crippled Hellsing must deal with a spree of brutal murders. It explores Integra's and Alucard's unique relationship, especially since he is becomming more difficult to control.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hellsing. **_

_**Well, it's been a while since I got back to this story. The last time I wrote it was two years ago under the penname of Duiwelspiek. Unfortunately, I forgot all the details of my fanfiction acount, and now have to republish it under a new name. Hopefully, some new chapters will be added. Perhaps, this time round I might finish it. **_

_**For those of you who have read this story – Hellsing: The Red Wood Murders – and have given reviews, thanks for the support. For those who have not – enjoy. **_

**CHAPTER 1**

_Thoughts_

"speech"

**ANOTHER DAY**

_**Hellsing.**_

_**9:30 am**_

_**Hellsing mansion**_

The weather was dreary in London, bringing with it the first signs of an approaching winter. The Hellsing heir found herself mindlessly shuffling papers on her desk as rain clouds gathered. She couldn't muster up the inclination, nor the energy to face the various reports, requests and God knows what, just yet. Exhaustion pulled at her, turning into an annoying companion she couldn't get rid off. There was just too much to do and so little time. A discreet knock broke the silence and her ever-faithful butler appeared.

"Tea?"

"Coffee, Walter, black."

Integra rarely asked for coffee, she preferred the soft aroma of tea, besides, coffee reminded her of Italy -she frowned as her thoughts turned to that lecherous archbishop Enrico Maxwell, the ever-present thorn in her side. Walter noted as his master's mood turned dark. He was concerned for her well being. The recent increase in vampire activity meant that she had to put in later hours just to stay on top of it all. And when she did manage to get some time for herself, something important usually came up. The little girl he once loved had turned into a woman, impenetrable, but for a pillar of strength even she was looking decidedly drawn. The stress of being Alucard's master also added to the strain, especially since he has decided to be exceedingly difficult these last couple of weeks.

"Sugar?"

"No." came the blunt reply.

He threw two lumps in anyway. Integra gave him a filthy look, but didn't object. Taking the last drag of her cigar, she killed it in the ashtray. As Walter placed more reports on her desk, she couldn't help herself for the sigh that escaped her lips, the throbbing in her head became more insistent. Walter had to smile, killing monsters and controlling vampires isn't all its cracked up to be. Her phone started ringing and he made to pick it up.

"I'll take it." she stated.

"Yes? , . . . . . yes, I understand, I'll be there shortly." Integra put the phone down and looked into the distance.

"Your orders mum?"

"Tell Seras and Leonard that they'll accompany me to Wilbyshire, we will be leaving in 15minutes, Alucard, I leave to your care. If anything occurs, notify me, otherwise run operations as you see fit."

"Wilbyshire, mum?"

"A brutal murder has taken place and their speculating supernatural causes. I have to go because they require an expert opinion, and it also seems that the round table has taken an interest in this case, for reasons I know not."

**Hellsing**

_**10:23 am**_

_**Rolls Royce. **_

Leonard was enjoying the drive to Wilbyshire, even if it was for macabre reasons, it was always nice to get out of the mansion and see a bit of countryside. A pleasant expression was plastered on his open face as he looked in the rear-view mirror, Sir Hellsing was again busily at work reading reports. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she muttered something under her breath. Poor woman had a lot to deal with it seems. Integra ran her hand through her hair.

"When will we arrive?" she said impatiently.

"In about ten minutes Sir."

Integra looked at the newest addition of the Hellsing family, he was much too jovial for her taste, but at least he did his job well. He was hired on because Walter needed an extra hand to keep the house running, and recommended the son of an old family friend. Integra still needed to judge the depth of him, but he survived the harsh screening processes intact, so there must be something more to him and his puppy-dog face.

"It's getting hot, Sir." stated Police Girl as ambulances sped by.

Five minutes later, Sir Hellsing stepped onto a dirt track leading to an isolated cottage in the wilderness. Overall police chaos surrounded the whole scene. She smoothed her suite down and adjusted her glasses. Seras smelled rain in the air, and also a hint of sickness on Integra, whether this was due to stress, exhaustion or actual illness, Seras didn't know. She sighed, it was probably all three. Suddenly concerned for her master's master, she bent down and pulled Integra's coat out of the car and presented it to the woman.

"It's probably going to rain, Sir."

Integra took it without comment.

_Jeez! It wouldn't hurt to say thankyou._

The Director of Hellsing scanned the mayhem, it was all general police, no MI6. Somewhere, somehow, someone slipped and now she had to pick up the pieces. _Incompetent fools._

"Seras, I want you to explore the surrounding area except on the western front. Once I am done on the inside, we'll proceed to that section together. Keep your contact with the blues to a minimum. Leonard . . . "

"Yess, Sir!" Leonard said with a shiny salute.

Cool Indifference met warm brown eyes.

"Stay with the car."

A small smile graced Seras's lips as Integra strode towards the nearest policeman. He still had a lot to learn and Master's master wasn't making it easy for him, then she too disappeared into the woods, leaving behind a somewhat dejected Leonard.

**Hellsing**

_**11 am **_

_**Wilbyshire**_

_**The Police line.**_

Rookie cop, Alex Pimpleton, was shoved to the front by the rest of his squad and had to consequently deal with a very irate Director of Hellsing. Pimpleton could see that the woman was trying desperately hard not to loose her temper. He watched her taking a calming breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Pimpleton felt shivers go down his spine, he was pierced by ice.

"Listen! I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Leader of the Hellsing Organisation."

Pimpleton gulped, but he was determined to do his job "T- t –the what . . . . ?"

_Goddammit! _"The Hellsing Organisation! I have top priority clearance!"

Pimpleton gulped again "B-b-be that as it mmmay, mam, we still can not allow you access to the premises. No call came through."

Integra ran a hand through her hair. _If only there were less of them_, . . . _This day is just a disaster. And why wasn't Hellsing notified first? Are they trying to make my organisation look incompetent? _Waves of annoyance radiated off her as she stood in front of the police line. The surrounding silence was broken by a low and menacing tone:

"If you persist in wasting anymore of my valuable time, I will personally see to it that you all will regret this incident for the rest of your lives. I have the power. I can make the rest of your years. . . "

"Pimpleton! What the Hell are you doing?" He got jerked to the side and was furiously whispered at. A look of fear crossed his face and his palms became sweaty. "I, I, I am so sorry, mam. Please I didn't know."

Integra didn' t give him a moments notice as she was finally allowed to cross the line. She directed her attention on his superior and lit a cigar. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine. _God, help me. Give me strength just to survive this day. _She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the fat sergeant in front of her.

"This is unacceptable, I shall lodge a complaint." came a monotonous reply.

"But Sir Hellsing, the call only came through now!" countered the sergeant flabbergasted.

_Only now?_ Integra set a brisk pace for the cottage. _Why only now?_ The fat sergeant found it difficult to keep up. When the dwelling came into view, she stopped.

"Where is your superior officer?"

"He left the crime scene in my care. Another case required his attention, he said he'll be back shortly."

_Useless! Leaving a second rate policeman in charge of this mess!_

"You will remove your men from the cottage" she ordered brusquely "and I want the preliminary report, ASAP! Try not to get in the way of my organisation's members, especially the officer patrolling the woods. If your superior arrives, send him to me immediately! Understood?"

"Yess Sir!"

"Dismissed!"

The sergeant left her alone as she waited impatiently for her orders to be followed. She vaguely wondered if Alucard was giving Walter any trouble. She had to do something about that blasted vampire, he was pushing her, trying to make her seem weak. _Bloody corpse! What to do with him?_ As she entered the cottage she hoped Alucard wasn't making things too difficult for Walter, her friend was getting old.

**CHAPTER 2**

**BLOOD ON THE WALLS**

_**Hellsing. **_

_**11:30 a.m **_

_**The Cottage **_

_**Wilbyshire**_

The cottage was eerily quiet. A pale blanket of silence engulfed Integra as she entered, she suddenly felt removed from her surroundings and a tiny knot of fear unfurled in her stomach. She caught herself as she slipped on a patch of wet blood. _That was close._ The air inside the dwelling was oppressive, making it difficult to breathe. Preliminary reports stated that there were eleven victims, the last being outside in the forest. She was always surprised at the amount of blood the human body could contain, and here it was splattered against the walls. A strange symbol was carved out on all the victims, three vertical slashes on a circular field. Body parts littered the floor, some of them partially devoured as well. _Whoever did this, did it with cold-blooded intent and brute force. Humans don't have the physical strength to literally tear bodies apart. But who? Or rather what? _Integra opened the backdoor to find Seras already waiting for her outside.

"Found anything?"

"No, it's all clear Sir."

The Director of Hellsing squinted into a grey sky, the surrounding trees swayed ominously in a chilly breeze. Feeling a sense of dread as she eyed the wood warily, Integra pulled out her small calibre pistol. Gooseflesh covered her skin as she stepped under the eaves of the wood, followed shortly by Seras. It took them fifteen minutes to reach victim nr.11.

"So this must be the last unlucky bastard of the lot." Sir Hellsing observed.

The creaking trees were growing on Sera's nerves as she and Integra stood in a small clearing, looking down on a body whose hands, feet and private parts were removed. Integra holstered her weapon as she crouched down to inspect the corpse. _The same symbol as on the others._ Seras scanned the surrounding area, armed and ready, not daring to let her guard down for the sake of her master's master. It felt as if something was still here. Something monstrous just beyond the shadow of the wood. Wanting something, needing something . . . a sort of hunger. Integra felt lightheaded as she stood up, Seras noticed a thin sheen of sweat on her face. _Master's master is not well. _

"What do you make of this, Police girl?"

"We – e – ell Sir, I noticed that there are no footprints of the attacker. He practically didn't leave any physical evidence of himself behind. I can't smell him at all. And I doubt that forensics will turn anything up. This bloodbath is driven by a definite motive, so . . . . that generally rules out werewolves. From what I understand about werewolf killings, Sir, is that they tend to be more messy and chaotic."

A harsh sense of loneliness suddenly overcame Seras as she finished her sentence. The encompassing wood seemed darker, crueller and gloomier. The shadows under the trees lengthened, their shady tendrils fingering the clearing. Seras felt trapped, she turned to Integra, who looked pale and sickly in this eerie light, lost in thought.

"I think we should go Sir, I- I have a bad feeling about this place. . . "

Integra gave Seras a strange look as she turned her back on the crime scene. The walk back was conducted in stifling silence and Seras could hear every groan and creak of the trees as she followed Integra. _This is so freaky!_ It felt as if she were choking on leaves and branches, drowning in mud and earth. _Thank God I don't need to breathe anymore._ Luckily, she could see the light at the end of the wood. Integra was struggling as she walked on the uneven floor, a cold sweat was dribbling down her back and Seras noticed that her breathing was slightly laboured. When they broke through the edge of the wood, the cool and collected leader of Hellsing had to have a small rest. Integra leaned gratefully against a tree stump and wiped her brow. _What's wrong with me?_

"Are you allright, Sir?"

"I'm fine, Officer Victoria." said Sir Hellsing dismissively as she pulled out her cellphone and dialled Walter. Seras kept herself busy with the scenery as she heard Walter's voice on the other end of the line. He sounded slightly metallic and far off. _It's definitely going to rain._

"Yess, Sir Integra?"

"Walter, I want a full clean-up crew with armed support immediately. No delays. We need to secure this area."

"Might I ask what the condition is Sir?"

"It's a mess."

**Hellsing**

_**1 p.m**_

_**Wilbyshire. **_

_**The police line.**_

Seras followed a scowling Integra as she found the fat sargeant. The clouds were gathering dangerously, but it looked as if everybody was just ignoring it, too concerned with the current bloodbath than to take note of the weather. With a wave of her hand, Integra motioned for Seras to stay where she was as she walked briskly towards the policeman.

"You! Sergeant!" The man turned around and saw the Director of Hellsing pointing at him, with a sigh he went to meet her. Today just wasn't his day. Having to deal with higher ups wasn't his cup of tea. They always had a tendency to talk down to him, as this bloody woman was doing now. _We're cops for Gods sake, we are also here to help! _

"I want all police presence removed within the next half an hour! Hellsing is taking over! So start clearing the area. A skeleton crew will remain till my organisation gets here."

"Under whose orders!" interrupted a booming voice. Integra focussed on the massive man making his way through the general confusion of activity. _So this must be the commanding officer._ It wasn't that he was fat, he was just big, bulky and bearded and wearing a suit that looked as if he slept in it. _Well, that's nothing new in our line of business. _

"I'll say it again. Under. Whose. Orders?"

Integra grudgingly looked up as the man towered over her. He was using his physical advantage to intimidate her. A vein was starting to pulsate on her temple.

"Mine" she said in a voice as gold as ice.

"Oh, yes. The great Hellsing organisation! " He said angrily waving his hands "Before today I never even heard of you fellows, and now suddenly you just waltz in here and think you can dismiss us with a snap of your pretty, little gloved fingers! Can you even hold a gun? Or do you just order your men to do your dirty work for you ?"

_Oooooh shit, someone's going to get it bad _thought Seras as she saw the enraged Director of Hellsing struggling for calm. _Didn't the doctor say something about her blood pressure? It looks like she's gonna blow._ The detective didn't seem to notice this and added further fuel to the fire.

"Dammit woman! We are not a petty establishment, we are the Police force!"

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Leader of the Hellsing organisation and your superior by order of the Queen! So you will do as I say! This crimescene has now fallen under the jurisdiction of Hellsing! Your policeforce doesn't have the means to deal with this type of situation!"

Seras joined Leonard at the car and they both leaned against it and watched the heated debate, turn into an argument and then practically into a screaming match.

"Is it always like this?" asked Leonard with a sloppy grin on his face.

"Ummmm, not always " sighed Seras. " Everybody's just been having a tough time, especially Sir Integra. I think her nerves are just a bit frayed. "

"Aren't they always? " jabbed Leonard at a bit of humor " Ha ha ha, it's sure going to make working here interesting and I don't know about you, but I'd rather watch the fireworks from a distance. "

They both looked up at the clouds as a crack of thunder suddenly resounded and rain pelted down, quickly turning the ground into mud. Both the detective and Sir Hellsing didn't seem to take notice as the landscape became blurry. Rain dripped on Integra's face and ran down her glasses. Soon both figures were drenched, but nobody wanted to interrupt them with an umbrella for fear of their own lives.

"Then tell me" said the bristling Detective "what kind of a situation are we dealing with?"

"That is on a need to know basis." said Integra frustratingly.

"Well, I need to know! We were at the crime scene first. I owe it to the victims and their family members! I have a responsibility towards these people! But you probably don't even know what I am talking about!"

A silence followed, both figures just stared at each other. Pulling a strand of wet hair out of the way, Integra said in strained voice:

"Your sentiments of loyalty towards the victims and your sense of responsibility, however admirable, is no concern of mine. Yet you. . . you speak to me of duty? As if you know . . . you know what my life is like." she ended unsteadily.

She took a shaky step forward, stumbled and unexpectedly fell to the ground. The detective stared aghast at the young woman that collapsed in front of him. Her face was wet with rain, sweat and mud as she tried to get up again. She felt intensely cold and weak. Shivering, Integra was aware of big hands suddenly grabbing her arms and lightly hoisting her up. She looked up into the big, bearded face of a very concerned and alarmed detective.

"Here Lady, are you allright?" He said warmly.

"I . . . I . . . am fine" mumbled Integra as a wave of dizziness overcame her and she nearly lost her balance again. _What is wrong with me?_

"Sure, sure you are."

"Are . . . you mocking. . .me?"

The detective had to strain to hear her voice. And laughed.

"Of course not. Lets just get you to the car." he said and pulled her closer.

Integra suddenly felt herself firmly held under the crook of his arm as he half carried her to the car. She was too tired to even object and strangely enough, she also felt sheltered. _I am probably starved for human contact _she thought bitterly, but she didn't try to analyse the situation further, not a lot was penetrating her senses. In her foggy daze she barely noticed Seras and Leonard running towards them.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, I got her. Just get the car and take her home."

Minutes later the Director of Hellsing was unceremoniously pushed into the back of the car. Her clumsy attempts to do it herself failing miserably. The Detective disappeared for a moment and came back with a coat and draped it over her.

"Here's my coat, its dry." Integra looked into his brown eyes.

"Listen," said the detective seriously "I know we got off to a rough start. I am sorry. I suppose we both had a terrible day. I was irritated and then you came in telling us that we were inconsequential when my men worked their bloody asses off . . . need I say more? I don't mean to make your job difficult, but what I want to say is this: we'll clear the area and wait for your men to come. However, if there is any information that you might be able to give me, any clue . . . I can help. Especially with the shit we have to deal with. Let me know."

With that he closed the door and watched as the Rolls Royce sped off into the distance. The rain quickly obliterating the cars definition. He stared at the landscape looking so mundane and normal. To think people are probably sitting in a pub somewhere and enjoying a pint, while he was standing here in typical English weather. _Only a normal day for some_ he thought as he turned and confronted the terrible reality of his job.


End file.
